A Vampire's Poison
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Angel had hurt her too many times, and she was tired of it. But she couldn't just let him go.


"Buffy! Buffy!"

Ignoring his calls for her, she leapt over the iron gated fence. She felt a slight stinging in her feet as she hit the ground, but she ignored the feeling and kept on running. She could outrun him. It wouldn't have been the first time she had to.

She paused, turned to see him several feet behind, and then continued running again. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry. Not here, not now. She had cried over him so many times before, but she was almost at her breaking point.

As if him being a vampire in the first place wasn't enough. She remembered the first time she and Angel had really legit kissed. He pulled away and transformed into a vampire right infront of her eyes.

She spotted the church ahead of her. She forced a smirk, before full out sprinting towards the building. He couldn't get in if she didn't invite him in the first place. Plus, he probably wouldn't come in anyway. How could he stand the sight of the giant crucifix over the altar, if he could hardly stand a simple handheld one?

She was about three feet away from the doors, when she felt him grab her arm.

"Buffy, please…listen to me…" Angel whispered.

"No!" Buffy nearly yelled, yanking her arm free.

Angel's eyes gazed softly into hers. _Dammit, why does he have to do that?!_

She quickly turned away, before trying to pull open the church doors. To her surprise, they were locked shut. She turned to face him, her back braced against the door. She watched as he slowly approached her.

"Buffy, you don't need to run from me. I'm not going to hurt you…" Angel said, in a soothing voice. She looked at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I know, Angel…but that's not why I'm running…" Buffy said, bluntly.

"Buffy….listen to-"

"A side door, maybe…" she said, turning a sprinting again.

Angel sighed as he watched her disappear around the corner of the church. He didn't need to chase her, but he wanted to. She had simply misunderstood an incident, took it the wrong way. He wanted to hold her, and explain.

He wanted to smell the scent of her hair, and feel her body against his as they embraced in a hug. He walked around the side of the church, to see a door closing. Buffy had escaped inside.

He couldn't go in. Even if he was invited. Not this church. There were too many crucifixes, statues and incense for him to take. He walked up to the door, and pounded his fist on it.

"Buffy!" he yelled. "Get away from me. I hate…"

He could hear some soft sobs on the other side of the door, and he sighed.

"Listen, Buffy….just let me explain…" Angel trailed.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of your explanations…" Buffy snapped. "Buffy, the sun will be rising in five hours. I can't stay here forever," Angel stated.

"Then don't!" Buffy retorted.

Buffy walked away from her spot at the door, and into the open church. As if sensing his presence, Buffy turned to face a stained glass window. She saw Angel's figure pressed against it, as if he was looking for her inside.

"No…please just go away…" she said, slouching so she hid behind a pew.

She wouldn't come out. Well, she knew she would have to eventually. No doubt that her watcher, Giles would notice her disappearance. Not to mention her best friends Willow and Xander…maybe even Cordellia.

She was shaking. She couldn't face him now. She saw what he had done.

The plan was to get underground, kill both Spike and Drusilla, and get out as fast as they could. They were going to stake both of them, and then light the place on fire. This way they wouldn't be able to rise from the ashes, if even possible.

Buffy never wanted to take any chances.

Angel was supposed to walk in, and talk to both Spike and Drusilla as if he was completely fine with rejoining them. In the meantime, Buffy was on the bridge above, ready with her crossbow.

She could hear the dialogue, but body language was enough.

She saw Spike with a tight expression of his face, as he paced in thought. Angel had been speaking to Drusilla.

Drusilla had made a move, as if to turn. That's when it happened.

Angel had turned Drusilla back to face him, and he had kissed her.

The moment was so shocking for Buffy, that she had dropped her crossbow. The clatter caught the attention of Spike, Drusilla, and Angel. She had fled without looking back to see if he had made it out alright.

She knew he probably would have…in a way. When she heard footsteps approaching her she just ran, unsure of where to go but she just ran.

Buffy had been sitting alone in the church for about an hour when she decided she had better get home. Her mother was probably extremely worried. She smoothed her black tank top of her flat stomach, and walked towards the door that she had come in.

She slowly opened the door, and stuck her head outside. She subconsciously lifted her stake in the air. Force of habit. She would never kill Angel, but who knew what other vampires were lurking around Sunnydale.

Sunnydale did have quite a reputation with all the vampires.

She stepped out of the church, gently closing the door so it wouldn't make a sound. She crept around the side, and walked along the sidewalk. Maybe Angel had given up. Hopefully he had gone back home and was safe.

As she passed by a stone wall that was covered with various vines and flowers, she felt a presence nearby. She closed her eyes, and tried to sense how close it was.

A few seconds later, her eyes flicked open. She spun around, her stake raised.

Angel grabbed her wrist, and held her against the wall. Her stake clattered to the ground.

His body was pressed against hers, his lips inches from her own.

"Okay…you have my attention…" she said, her eyes looking deep into his.

"Buffy, you misunderstood…."

"I think its pretty obvious what I saw, Angel…" Buffy snapped.

Angel held a finger to her lips, and she closed them, ready to listen.

"I thought…I didn't know if Drusilla was going to see you," Angel stated.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Angel sighed. "When Drusilla went to turn around…I thought…I thought maybe she was going to turn around and see you. I was stupid. I couldn't think of anything else to do. I'm sorry, Buffy. I wasn't thinking straight. I'd rather deal with an infatuated Drusilla and an enraged Spike then…then watching you die…" Angel said, looking down.

Buffy stared at him for a second. "Well I still think Spike got pissed off anyway…" she said, with a smirk.

Angel laughed slightly, before running a hand gently over her hair. "I'm sorry, Buffy…" he said, kissing her forehead.

Buffy raised an eyebrow playfully.

"What?" Angel asked, confused.

"I'll forgive you on one condition…" she said with a smile.

"What's that?" Angel questioned.

"Kiss me," Buffy said, with a slight shade of pink in her cheeks.

Angel smiled, before taking Buffy's face in his own hands and kissing her passionately. Buffy smiled in the kiss, before sliding her hands up Angel's chest and around his neck.

She felt Angels lips part slightly, sharing a slight open mouthed kissed.

A small shuffle caught both of their attention. They turned to see a black cat with green eyes staring at them. It meowed, and tilted its head.

"Um…Buffy…" Angel said, eyeing it.

Buffy smiled. "It's just a cat…" she said. Angel turned to face her. "I know, but….its watching us…" he said.

Buffy laughed slightly, before taking Angel's hand in her own. "Walk me home?" she asked.

Angel smiled. "How could I say no to that?"

He put his arm around Buffy's shoulders, and pulled her into him. Buffy slid an arm behind his lower back, and placed her other hand on his abs. She rested her head on his chest, and smiled as she listened to his heartbeat.

Angel kissed her forehead softly, and she blushed.

Angel may have been a vampire, but he was too sweet to give up.


End file.
